


Oops

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe smoking that blunt wasn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you're out on a walk with your girl Callie and your cat Shaggy. Shaggy always enjoys these evening walks, so who are you to be telling a motherfucker no? Besides, it's chill as fuck with Callie and Shaggy, Callie humming and pointing out awesome shit along the way as you head toward the park. But you're kinda nervous, truth be told. You all hadn't expected to be going on this little adventure with these two miraculous motherfuckers, and had partaken in a smoke earlier. It ain't really hit yet, but you know it's probably in the motherfuckin post. As you muse Callie's started pullin at your shirt to get your attention, making you turn to her with raised brow.

"Daddy, can I ride on your shoulders, please?" she asks, givin you them big puppy eyes. Who could be sayin no to such a sweet motherfucker?

"Sure thing, lil sister," you grin, bending down to scoop her up and set her on your shoulders, holding her leg to steady her as she wraps her little arms around your neck loosely.

You keep walking in silence, smiles on both your faces before you feel her kick her feet a little, giggling that sweet little laugh of hers.

"Dad, I'm so high!" she giggles, and you almost trip when the weed hits you, stumbling a little before replying.

"Shit, me too," you mumble.

Maybe smoking that blunt wasn't the best idea.

You don't think Callie heard you because she doesn't answer, just goes about humming, pointing shit out from her new perch on your shoulders.

You're trying your best not to act high, though you don't really know how to be doin that. You just focus on keepin on the sidewalk and not trippin, trying not to freak out and make this shit a bad trip. Maybe you should call Tav? But he'd probably be salty at you for smokin. And he's with Caliborn, who's in trouble for fighting at school. He wouldn't be happy havin to get your little man in the car and pick y'all up cuz you got high.

You frown, lost in thought before perkin up, havin an idea that'll be responsible as shit.

"Hey Callie, wanna go visit Uncle Karkat?"

She cheers, kicking her feet and tightening her hold, babbling about going to see Uncle Karkat and what she'll tell him about and all that. You just smile and nod, pullin out your phone and textin Karkat, fumbling a bit with the buttons before finally sending it. You keep walkin, pulling Shaggy away when he starts sniffing at some food on the ground. Your phone buzzes and you grin as you read over the message, heading out of the small park toward Karkat's neighborhood.

You walk up Karkat's front steps about fifteen minutes later, eyelids low and eyes probably bloodshot as fuck, feelin kinda fuzzy and slow, like lava in a lava lamp. You lean forward and let Callie knock, standing up straighter as you hear footsteps coming from inside.

Karkat glares up at you, taking in your appearance and givin a small, annoyed huff of a sigh when he realizes you're high. He doesn't comment, soon looking up at Callie, scowl softening as he tells you both to come in.

You head inside, ducking down so Callie don't bump her noggin on the ceiling before finally pulling her off your shoulders and letting her flop onto the couch with a giggle, asking Karkat if she can turn on some cartoons. He says sure, telling her you and him are gonna go whip somethin up in the kitchen before draggin you by your sleeve into the kitchen, the sound of cartoons playing from the living room. Shaggy joins her on the couch, curling up to take a little snooze while Karkat pulls you away, lookin kinda mad. Shit, you fucked up.

He drops your arm when you're both in the kitchen, whipping around to give you a glare what tells you how much you fucked up, makin you stoop down a little, feelin all kinds of bad.

"Gamz, you should fucking know better then to do this shit. You've got two kids to look after! You can't keep doing this shit!" he growls, whispering in that way that's still a little loud. Motherfucker was never good at keepin quiet.

"I know bro, but Cal was all in motherfuckin trouble for fightin again and I just thought we were havin a chill day, you know? I was gonna all take a nap with Callie and then be sober once we woke up. But she wasn't takin her nap, and then she all wanted to walk Shaggy so I thought we'd take a short one and head back but the shit hit me and I didn't all wanna be watchin em when I wasn't all there, so I brought em here. I really am sorry bro, I didn't mean for this shit to happen."

He's silent a couple seconds, as if he's tryin to tell if you're lying or not. He was always good at that too, motherfucker always knew when you tried to pull the wool over his eyes. Not that you made a habit of it. He sighs, soundin more tired then mad, realizing you're telling the truth.

"Alright. We'll keep her here til it wears off and then you can go back home, alright? Just, be more careful about this shit Gamzee."

You nod so fast you get a little dizzy, closin your eyes til the spinning stops. "I will bro, I swear."

He nods, turning to rummage around in the fridge, and soon the both of you are makin snacks, cheese and lunch meat all cut up small on crackers. You pour some juice and bring it on out for Callie but when you turn the corner and see her you smile, Callie all curled up with Shaggy, fast asleep. Karkat gives a small, fond smile, goin to the closet and pullin out a blanket to put over her, the both of you sittin on the floor in front of the couch, makin sure to be extra quiet. You share the crackers and juice, Karkat turning the volume low and putting on one of his romance movies. You watch it for a while, but soon your head finds Karkat's shoulder and you all can't help but fall asleep too.

You wake up a couple hours later, Karkat and Callie coloring and watching cartoons on the couch, Shaggy curled up on your lap. You smile, your head feelin a lot clearer then before the nap. Shit must've wore off while you slept.

"Daddy, Uncle Karkat and I are coloring! He said I could put them on the fridge!" Callie calls down to you, noticing that you're awake. You turn to smile up at her, tickling the bottom of her foot just to make her laugh.

"Sounds good, Callie. You havin fun with Uncle Karkat?"

She nods her head, grinning from ear to ear. You can't help but smile back.

"Good. You finish up your picture and we'll get ready to head back, alright?"

"Alright," she agrees, soon returning her attention to the color book in her lap. Karkat watches the interaction, the hint of a smile on his face before Callie gets his attention, talking about the cupcakes her and Cal had helped you make earlier. He resumes coloring his page, talking to her as you run a hand through your hair and pet Shaggy, pulling him off your lap and standing to get the dishes into the kitchen.

By the time you're done washin em Callie and Karkat are heading into the kitchen too, both with pictures in their hands. Karkat puts his up near the top corner, a princess in a ball gown. Callie asks for help, Karbro scooping her up under the armpits so she can put her princess next to his. You see him smile as he sets her back down, soon running over to you to show you their artwork. You grin, sayin they look beautiful before scooping her up and holding her against your hip, tellin Karkat you're gonna take off. You all walk back to the living room, scoopin up Shaggy's leash and leading him toward the front door, Karkat opening it up for you. You thank him for helping with Callie, telling him you'll bring him a couple cupcakes later. Callie reaches over and wraps her little arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. He seems surprised at first, but soon hugs back.

You all say your goodbyes and head out the door, Shaggy leading the way back home. You get back about twenty minutes later to the smell of Tav's cooking and the sound of Tavros and Caliborn singing loudly in the kitchen. You grin, taking Shaggy's leash off and carrying Callie into the kitchen, grinning at the sight of Tavros stirring food on the stove and Caliborn with food on his face, sittin at the island. You sneak on over, setting Callie next to her brother before wrapping Tav up in a hug, grinning when he jumps a bit before smiling, turning his head toward you to speak.

"Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yeah, went to go visit Karkat and we all fell asleep."

He snorts out a little laugh, holding a spoon out to you to taste the sauce he's stirring, grinning as you take a bite. You sigh, thinkin it tastes just as good as all of his cooking, and you tell him so, kissing his cheek before finally pulling away to get Callie and Caliborn to the bathroom to wash their hands. They both race up the stairs, bumping and laughing, and you go with em, makin sure they don't play around. Soon you're all washed up, headin back down to the dining table, Callie and Caliborn sittin next to each other with you and Tav at either end. And as you and your husband dish out spaghetti and meatballs to your twins, you smile, thinkin you're pretty motherfuckin lucky, and that this here is a true motherfuckin miracle.


End file.
